


Coasts of Purple

by Bouzingo



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: Aimless and plotless, F/F, Fireworks, Marvel Secret Santa, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America takes Kate to a spa planet to relax. She has a couple propositions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coasts of Purple

“Hey princess,” America says, standing over the diner table. Kate looks up, holding the pack of ice in the handkerchief to her cheek, and tries to smile. “You look like you’ve seen better days.”

 

“And you look great, as usual,” Kate says. “Where have you been?”

 

“Here and there. Have you eaten?” America says, sitting down with Kate and grabbing a mug from the next table over and pouring some coffee into it before reaching for a pink packet of simulation sugar.

 

“Naw, I’m not really hungry,” Kate says, laying her head on the table. “And I’m kind of broke. Like… Hawkguy broke.”

 

“Ouch,” America says. “Let me order a big breakfast. You can pick at my hash browns.”

 

“And rye toast,” Kate mumbles.

 

Big breakfast is appropriately bountiful, though between two young and hungry (youngry, _ha_ ) superheroes it doesn’t really last long. Kate sucks on a slice of orange, amazed by how much she missed fresh fruit up until now.

 

“So do you have stuff that I can help you with? I’m pretty free for the time-being,” America says.

 

“Not really,” Kate says. “I mean, there’s always going to be stuff, but I think right now I’d like nothing more than a vacation. You know?”

 

“Where would you like to go?” America asks. “I know a place that’s like the bathhouse in _Spirited Away_ , but it’s the whole planet.”

 

“As heavenly as that sounds, I don’t want to spoil your plans,” Kate says. “You must be on Earth for a reason.”

 

America shakes her head, and does she blush? Kate laughs giddily, ducking her head in a bare attempt to hide.

 

“Just you, Kate. I missed you,” she says softly.

 

“Okay,” Kate says. “Okay, bathhouse planet it is. Do they have food?”

 

They have food. So much food. Kate feels muscles she doesn’t even know she had relax under the magical fingers of an alien masseur. The cream fruit thing she’s been given is delicious in the way only food from another world can be. And America is smiling and looking more relaxed than Kate has ever seen her.

 

“It’s been so long,” Kate says. “I forgot how much fun you are to hang out with.”

 

“You think I’m fun?” America asks.

 

“Sometimes a bit of a hardass, but mostly fun,” Kate says with a shrug. “And cute.”

 

America laughs in surprise, and takes a sip of her fruity drink.

 

“You saw the docks when we came in, right?” she says. Kate nods, remembering the stunning oceans of purple and the huge boats that were moored there. They saw it from a birds’ eye view, flying down to the dockside spa, and it was beautiful. “They do fireworks there every evening.”

 

“Fireworks?” Kate says quietly, feeling something in her shoulderblades tense up.

 

“Quiet fireworks. All the sparkle, none of the bang,” America promises.

 

Fireworks are gorgeous when Kate isn’t being scared shitless by them, she decides. She has a fruity drink now, too, and a gorgeous shade of purple on her toes that almost rivals the vivid hues of the ocean. It’s a bit chill out, but America has her arm around her and her solid warmth is comforting.

 

This morning she was bumming America’s hash browns, and now she’s on another planet and pressed against her like they’re girlfriends or something. Lots can change in a day.

 

“Thank you,” Kate says. “Thanks for all this.”

 

“It’s no problem, princess,” America says, reclining with Kate still practically on top of her. “I’m thinking of going to Earth, maybe staying for a bit. We could be a team.”

 

“Like the Heroes for Hire?” Kate says. “I’d like that.”

 

“Oh good,” America says quietly. “I have another proposition for you. Would you like to…?”

 

She’s cut off by a spectacular firework that’s all different colours and curtails into fire flowers in the dark blue sky. She’s blushing again, and Kate leans over to kiss her.

 

“I’d love to team up with you,” she says, and America smiles.


End file.
